Campaign:Synox
: "Synooooxxxxxx..." : —Literally everyone Synox is a mean ol' butt. Synox is featured in Evil Campaign where he is played by James D'Amato. Official Biography Clone Commander 1812, Synox, was Bacta’s commanding officer back during the Clone Wars. They’ve known each other from the pod, and once had a decent, brotherly relationship. That all changed during Order 66, when, from Synox’s perspective, Bacta betrayed his orders, killed a bunch of his brothers to protect a traitorous Jedi, and defected. During the firefight, Bacta and Synox shot each other, leaving Bacta with a scar across the top of his head, and Synox with a missing eye. Bacta blames a lot of his inability to protect Jedi Sian Jeisel on the time spent on this fight and the resulting injury. For Synox’s part, he’s a solid military man doing solid military things. He’s in the ISB, monitors a bunch of stormtrooper and shadowtrooper brigades, and largely gets up to elite stormtrooper commander shenanigans. He’s an efficient and thoughtful leader, and has been promoted into a position of no small prominence amongst the COMPNOR. He’s particularly noteworthy as the literal poster boy for the empire’s remaining Clone officers. The whole reason Synox is hooked up to the Mynock crew is that over the years, he’s been assigned several missions that deal with them. When Bacta, Leenik and Tryst rescue young Tamlin from Aava Arek on the Murderball, they encounter Synox. Leenik manages to steal plans for the Murder Ball from him right before they escape the death star. These days, Inquisitor Louphan thinks his past with Bacta will be beneficial to tactically taking them down, and keeps requesting him on missions. He was last seen accompanying her search on Mandalore. Tangentially, it’s worth noting that Bacta has a particular vendetta against Synox. Whenever Synox’s name comes up, it’s articulated with derisive sibilance, and echoed by each crew member with mounting disdain to endorse Bacta’s utter loathing of the man. Physical Description Synox is a clone, and looks like a 6ft (183cm) tall mid-thirties human man (he is 17 in clone years). He has a massive scar over his left eye that encompasses most of the side of his face. In the place of his missing eye he has a cybernetic replacement that glows red. The rest of his face is very handsome. His general build is noticably military and fit. His hair is in a closely-cropped military cut but is styled enough to tell that the Empire uses him for propoganda even if they only shoot him from a certain side.Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode One Triva *Synox currently functions as the face of the Empire and is the main character of Synox and Friends. He doesn't consider it real work. *In his free time, Synox has created a "Junior Trooper Program," in which he teaches youths survival and marksmenship.Campaign:Evil Campaign Episode One *Synox has fought droids that were made in the Metalorn faciltiy. *Synox shows no qualms about using slave labor. References Category:Campaign PCs